


七月麦浪与八月与你与莫比乌斯

by nokorono



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokorono/pseuds/nokorono
Summary: *含露骨词汇，毒品名称。*一个不是很米英，却也只可以是米英的故事。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 米英
Kudos: 6





	七月麦浪与八月与你与莫比乌斯

放荡毫无狂热之处，它只不过是一场长眠。

○.

终于，杰西系好皮带穿好过膝的裤子拖着他那八十美元的高帮鞋入座。“拜托——”我啪地猛一拍大腿，作为一个仪式的宣告。所有人结束了这持续了他妈近一个小时的百无聊赖为这个翘首以盼的晚上吹哨欢呼，嘴角叼着温斯顿滤嘴对滤嘴地交换烟雾与火光。杰西点着他那卷翘得仿佛高更一样的脑袋一屁股坐到我旁边，呛鼻的香味扑面而来，我听到他说，Tesoro, sono in ritardo.*

“闭上你的屄嘴queer。”篝火对面的伍德满嘴爆破音直接用两指把燃尽的烟蒂掸了过来，还没来得及溅入我眼里就消失在了空气中。那么有两种可能，一种是他喷薄而出的唾沫星子将那些迷你碎屑准确无误地挨个熄灭，另一种是被我眼前这仿佛要烧到我的眉梢的高窜的火苗毫不留情吞噬了。

“不。只是风。”杰西裂开嘴笑并冲我眨着眼。这个男人会读心术。

“拜托，废话别多说，让我们开始。”埃德姆皱眉不耐烦，差点就要站起来，他个头只有五英尺，脸庞只要再往前凑一公分下巴上的胡茬就能熔进火里。

围着火焰打坐的男孩儿们一一附和。我跟埃德姆早受够了伍德和杰西的势不两立。如果不是今天，这两人又怎会撞到一起？但又恰恰是今天，在场所有人又有了纵情声色的兴致和理由。埃德姆的一席话是继我方才那声怪叫之后第二个提示。

“阿尔弗，至少还是得许个愿吧。”菲利克斯吹了吹飘到鼻尖上的灰白余烬，不怀好意地给我展示他咀嚼甘草根之后染了色的舌苔。“我从卢克那儿听说了。说吧，今年到底是哪个姑娘。”

唔，卢克告诉了他什么。我往后靠故作思考状，手掌撑到身后的泥地上。穹顶最后一缕火烧云随风散去，随着脖颈的后仰，视线一直向后——向后——向后，从过渡色的泼墨红到矿紫再到普蓝，最终都沉入那一抹触碰宇宙的暮黑。

你必须相信自从菲力问出那个蠢问题，此刻几乎所有人都在琢磨我在这个后半夜会如何睡到低年级波涛汹涌的女教师，或者衣服永远在乳沟以下肚脐以上的啦啦队队长，或者带着两个棕皮小孩儿的小眼睛亚洲房东。那一张张仿佛沐浴在圣乳之光下的沉醉表情是惊人的一致的可笑。是的，低俗得发臭的淫念。这帮家伙奉其为至高无上的追求也不过如此了。我咂咂嘴摇头晃脑耷拉回眼皮，连嗤之以鼻的功夫都不想给。

“快说啊，阿尔弗！”菲力面露急切，兴奋得表情狰狞。

“那儿，就是那儿。”

我们的火焰距离整个镇上六顷的麦田一抬手的距离。我伸出手，顺着火光，顺着麦尖的方向指去。不知道两百年前哪位传教士搭建的尖顶教堂，在这色泽诡谲颜料绚丽的流动画幕下如此不相符的月光似的皎白圣洁。

为了让视线里更多的呈现出那个哥特建筑我索性站起来，即将说出那句话令我不自觉地语气郑重，嘴角上扬。

“我将在那里面和命中注定的人选来一场终生难忘的性爱。”

○.

那一开始只是灯座上摇曳的烛火，随后变成罗马焰筒，旋转着喷薄，燃烧并上升。

打从致候的时候起穿着祭服的神父就注意到了我，即使我这次规规矩矩安安静静站在角落再不像以往一样刻意发声捣乱不惜被轰出大厅也要吸引他注意，即使他在不宣诵时时刻紧抿的下唇使他看起来还是老样子的刻板严肃，那双绿眸子里浮动的光彩在面对我的视线时依然难以闪避。

我和他隔着数十个颜色不一的脑袋四目相撞，竭力追逐那光芒，抓紧时间向他比了个唇语。清晰地看到他的耳根略微泛红，却强忍着不回过身去，执意平等面对芸芸信众。噢神父，你真是太棒，太棒了。

我对他说，我需要垂怜。

冗长足以持续大半个上午的仪式总算在歌声后结束，我的神父还站在祭台里，他的动作有点呆滞恍惚，明显是在犹豫。我伫立原地微微依靠在斜柱墙上，无视一一离去的人群，耐心地等待他做出选择。余光里突然冒出伍德那张困意丛生的脸，就连伍德居然也跟着家人乖乖来参加弥撒。伍德见到一动不动的我立马就明白了情况，毫不顾忌地弹起舌头吹起口哨，被他的父亲怒目拖走。

“阿尔弗雷德。”神父叫着我的名字，我得以光明正大地走向祭台。此刻他的眼神慈爱得就像是父亲或者兄长，但那都统统都是表像。“你该知道今天什么日子。”*

“知道，然而您也知道自上次告解以来，我有了很大变化。”

我说得坦坦荡荡，因为这都是事实。在那个小小的告解室，我如愿以偿抠刮了神父的掌心，那肤质与温热至今仍在指尖流连。我相信对方也是。

神父轻叹口气，以极其难以察觉的力度。他向我招招手，那么，过来。

“主，求你垂怜。”他面对我，语气虔诚，以示引导。

“求你垂怜。”我模仿着他沉郁的语调，目光一刻不曾离开过他的唇。饱满却苍白，齿洁却裂损，在如此不经意的地方也能有如此撩人的矛盾。像是琉璃穹隆上生殖器的涂鸦。

“求你垂怜。”

“求你垂怜。”

“……你不应该在这时候笑，阿尔弗雷德。”

“我的重罪。”我的笑容越咧越大，“求你垂怜。——不来自主，来自你。杰西神父。”

钟声响起。绵密的回音，缀连起我和他之间同样绵密的空气。

○.

我在走出教堂的时候在拐角迎面撞上了伍德。看来他成功地又从父母那挣扎到短暂的自由。他抱着肘颠着脚尖，毫不掩饰红肿的右脸和满脸的戾气。见到我，只翻了个白眼。“看看这些人。管他用不用向主忏悔，他动起手来可毫不手软。”

“这个镇上没有谁是真的信徒，你难道没发现——”我攀上伍德的肩膀，和他一起穿过泥泞的小路从麦田那边抄近道回去，及腰的麦尖戳到我们的背心有一丝丝发痒发痛。

“得了吧你每个主日都来，到底对那个老男人有什么兴趣。”

“就连他也不能算是，你信我。”我随手折了一根长长的麦叶含在嘴里咀嚼着玩儿，口感比不上烟丝但不及其苦涩。太阳正当头顶，我和伍德被灼烤得紧皱着眉难以睁开眼。“还有他明明很年轻，他是我见过最年轻的神父。”

“自从你认识了那个queer起脑子就不太正常。”伍德顺便又骂起来杰西。话题中这两个男人实则有着同样的名字。然而他们一个是罗萨阿诺最有名的瘾君子和滥交者，另一个是从丹佛旅居来的圣西斯塞罗教堂的新任神父。

我和前者的认识是在卡里奥酒吧。平时我不会去那种地方，但是埃德里在场的情况下除外。那天我陪他赌完马，他因为赔了十倍正闷闷不乐于是我陪他横跨整个镇子来到卡里奥。这里不仅有特饮和LSD，还有一丝不挂的男人。

埃德里并非同性恋者。他喜欢看男人但不是想要和男人睡觉。他只是追求所有视觉听觉触觉上的刺激来填补他那与生俱来的黑洞一样的好奇。而杰西的出现恰好满足了他。他上身衣冠楚楚下体常年不着一物，举着酒杯满场子走来走去。那天埃德里从他那里拿右旋吗拉胺，他和他高举着的兄弟一直在打量我。

然后在他的邀请下，我们神经端上起舞青筋都踩着节拍颤动狂欢，嘴里呢喃着跨越好几百世纪的梦呓，眼前随处可见是赫本是戴维斯是费雯丽是碧可馥的胴体，无数双收紧错乱的瞳孔形成密密麻麻的青蛙卵然后另一端出现一条摇头摆尾的贪食蛇。尽头处杰西的眼睛从蛇金色蜕变成玛瑙绿。他只有在那一瞬间像是他的同名者。

阿尔弗雷德。他叫着我。

Quanti anni sono stati passati per la capocchia di spillo？ *

直到嘴里的麦叶也开始发苦，我连带着唾沫一口吐出，停下脚步伸展了下四肢。“就到这儿吧，伍德，抱歉我今天剩下来的时光不能再跟你一起玩儿，你去找卢克他们。”

伍德一脸莫名其妙。“你他妈……”

“我今天来这的目的可不只是唱歌和听道。”我眨眨眼，难掩笑容里的期待，“我有要事儿要干！”

“别告诉我你的大事儿就是一个人躲起来偷偷把牵牛花往屁股眼儿里塞！！”*

不再理会他极其败坏的叫嚷，我把手掌抵在额前，从烈阳那里祈求回来了些清晰的视野。听完了今天寥寥几人的告解，杰西神父消瘦的身影终于出现在掌心那一端。他即将步行回到他的住所，然后继续他接下来的工作。我很久没得到他的看望，上一次推开门见到门后捧着圣体的神父还是几周之前。我想，是时候主动拜访。

○.

我可不是第一天知道这个初来乍到的神父的住所了。我尾随过他，准确说是——我们至少勉强保持着一路的交谈。我把这辈子所有对主想说的话都跟他讲了。在遇到他之前，我并没有主。和他一样，我是个流离失所的人，我从未得到过垂怜，所以也无从去相信。

想想吧。罗萨阿诺。这个放在整个西海岸地图上都要花上好长时间才能找到的偏僻小镇，与那距离至少七英里的一号公路和一年鸣不了几次笛的轨道唯一的联系就是粮食和棉花，除了满脑子只有酒沫儿只有马和姑娘们的屁股的本地人，还有什么样的人会出现在这里呢？

可是，杰西神父他来了。从丹佛启程，那里工业繁华那里是交通枢纽，翻越落基山脉最绵延的群山，一路传道布教来到罗萨阿诺，他在经过整座镇的羊群时听见这里大片奄奄一息的呼声，于是决定留下来拯救亡羊。

而我，也是亡羊之一。

叩开门。和我想象中一样的小木屋。因为住人的变动陈旧又崭新。夏干冬潮。墙外枫藤墙里蛛网。站在石阶上等待里面传来动静时我已经理好了衣领和发型。门后的神父刚换下祭服，透过他扶在门上的胳膊能看到角落小桌上他简陋的餐食和即将带给登门信徒的圣体。

“我能进去吗，神父？”我抽动着嘴角，望向那汪无时不刻不包裹住我、沉没了我的绿湖。

“当然。”

他低声应。我察觉出他的一丝不情愿，从早前我便看出来，显然他更希望同我只在教堂里相见。但我不在乎。比起这个，作为父亲，他那点情绪可不该有。

“阿尔弗雷德，你对今天我的所讲所言有什么不解的吗？”他领我走到屋里坐下，手在桌上摆了个耐心倾听的姿势，但桌下他的坐姿却是特别，规矩大方的腿部似乎压抑着什么。

对于我的沉默，他微一挑眉，下巴微扬前倾，没有逼问但眼神疑惑。

噢，神父。你不知道你最吸引人的地方就是那天上地下所有已知未知的真假神明造物主都无法锻造也无法拈去的那股傲气。

“当然有，”我开口，“神父，您似乎忘记了我的生日。”

他语气平缓，作安抚状，“并没有，阿尔弗雷德，那是下个主日以后的事，我等你来，我会好好为你祷告。”

“可我不需要即使是及时然而千篇一律的祝福——我如此迫不及待想要的并不是那个。”

我一字一句看着他的眼睛说出这话，态度尽可能地恳切动人，来缓解来自一个对圣文的出言不逊的家伙带给他的那点触怒。

“OK，那么提前恭喜你的成年。”他像我方才在门口时那样抽动起嘴角，说出这番干巴巴的祝福。“还有这是以我个人意愿来讲，如果这是你期望的。阿尔弗雷德，其实我认为你该去继续接受教育，谁都看得出你是个天资聪慧的孩子。”

他顿了顿。

“甚至表现得不太像个孩子。”我听不出他这话的褒贬。

“我没办法，神父。我讨厌课堂那种氛围，那里的老师和同学都蠢得要命，这帮人一生的眼界都和传说里的牦来河一样狭窄。”我说，“而且我没办法再花最了不起的纳税人的钱，也不会有哪个官员会供我去学校。”

“你的家人，……”他话说到一半又打住。我坦然地笑笑，“这么久以来谁都看得出我他妈是个孤儿。”

杰西神父面露尴尬，这次确是真心实意的。他竟语塞了一小会儿。要知道，如今一个腰包里揣不住几块钢镚儿的神职人员能改变什么呢。若是人们只靠背住圣经就能改变不幸，世上早不会有那么多悬崖上的失落者了。

“不过我还是很感谢您，尤其最后一句夸奖，神父。”我终于摸出在这一路上我的裤兜里快要揣热了的那样东西，“我自认为也确实在某些地方有些天赋，比如动手做这种玩意儿。”

——我掏出那条挂坠，用嫩麦尖和莠草茎编成，在不通风的木屋晦暗的光线下也显露出夏日生机的色泽。“杰西神父，从你来到这里那天我就在观察你，你跟其他那些乏味清高自认为使命不凡的神父一点儿都不像。你比他们有更多人性。”

“……。”神父很是意外。镇上会这门儿手艺的人着实少见，而我编的这条绝对比跳蚤市场上小贩儿卖的那些粗制滥造精致多了。不管怎么样，能看到他这样难得一见的惊讶神情，我的目的已经达成了。

“我母亲在世时候很喜欢我做的这个。”我将那条还挂着午后阳光气息的挂坠搁在他面前，随后起身。

“送给你。神父，我希望你也能喜欢。”

他耳根又开始泛红几乎是在羞赦。“谢谢。你真让我吃惊……阿尔弗雷德。孩子。我会珍重它。”

杰西神父看了看我又看了看挂坠，像对待珍宝一样捧起它，将它放在了书柜角落的一沓整齐信件上。

○.

做完便利店卸货的工已是傍晚，趁着伍德背对我们冲河里小便，埃德姆暗暗给我传话。杰西那边新搞到一批仙人掌，受邀者每人免费十五格令的麦斯卡林，今晚九点巴罗斯公寓二楼。可怜的伍德。他因为无法容忍有果子和妖精参加的聚会将再次错过一场盛宴。

然而事实证明巴罗斯是一个比卡里奥还要疯狂百倍的地方。

杰西在门口迎接我时又嘟囔起了他那烦人的家乡话。但我这次一下子就明白了他在讲什么。

他在向我形容男人的美妙。

没有我所熟悉的耸动的乳房和腰肢上的脂肪，只有一根根形状各异的阴茎和软硬不一的腹肌。墙角的留声机放着无比优雅的沃尔夫冈莫扎特所有人就着美色卡呻吟嚎叫享受地狱天堂之旅做尽自然又悖论的事径无处不在。来到现场的我都忍不住在心里痛骂道这个地方要是伍德来了我敢赌一年的烟条，他绝对会把这辈子一不留神吃进肚里的烟灰全都吐出来。

埃德姆也有点消受不了，他到底无法忍受去和一个同性做爱。我们在具具肉体环绕之下端坐其中好似佛童，安静地注射出一片世界桥梁供自己徜徉，一个人高空行走好像拥抱太阳被烤化翅膀的伊卡洛斯，失足坠落掉入空中漩涡，整个人被吸得不成人样七零八碎地被摔向赤裸裸的大地。

可是该死的，杰西·克鲁伊偏偏在这个时候出现。

他站在岛屿中心冲我打开怀抱，眼睛又他妈的是以假乱真的玛瑙绿。我只不过看了那么一眼整个大海就都变成那个颜色层层叠叠一起一伏，血红的浪花于汹涌飞旋中生成又消逝，在无边恐惧中扑通一声落入水中的一定是我。呼吸跟着浪朵的绽放断断续续在窒息和过呼吸之间找不到艰难的平衡。只有那一位先生，那一位神父可以伸手拉起我———

他在我身下难堪泥泞，他撕扯下那张痛苦又虚伪的面具放肆恣意随心所欲，他跳舞他歌唱他饮酒他写信，他吸吮我的阴茎嘴里还不忘吐露恶毒话语。

“啊！！”我终于爬到岸上大口吐出呛到气管的绿水，已是死过一次，奋力挣扎过后的酸麻蔓过我每一寸的细胞与骨髓把所经之处全部的感官和肉身活生生拉扯抽离。

我松开了些手，精液还在指缝间汩汩射出。眨了眨干涩的眼皮，眼前的景象终于回到那个狭小的公寓。埃德姆不在，谁也不在，那些胡乱交媾的男性都不在。我真的回到现世了吗？神父不在，哪里都不过如此。

“这是今晚我见过的最美的性高潮。”

这句不合时宜的赞扬来自杰西。他驼着背倚靠在我这张沙发背面，说的好像眼睛长在他腰窝上。

身后传来刺鼻香味。我翻着白眼屏住呼吸，似乎怎么做也不能让我狂跳不停的心安稳下来。

“快乐？”杰西问。“提前的成年礼，Caro*。”

快乐，但并非满足。

放荡毫无狂热之处。它只不过是一场长眠。

在这个十八岁的前夕，我仿佛闻见一个启示。

○.

那是在只靠政府吗啡度日的之后几日。杰西去往墨西哥，离开了罗萨阿诺。埃德姆逐渐瞧不上之前他最喜爱的死藤草，杰西不在只得自己另找别的路子拿货。我不想再经历那种莫大的欢愉与痛苦于是夜夜酗酒。酗酒带来的麻醉是冲击也是缓解了大脑某一部分的瘾。可是带来的幻觉却是一样的。

半夜我从一个酒馆跌跌撞撞出来。在街上举着酒瓶在一路的路灯和垃圾桶上敲来敲去，演奏给这个同我一样孤独的夜晚。

“阿尔弗雷德？”

灯光之下两条细细的长影，最后汇入一个不规则的黑块儿。驭住这只黑暗幽灵的，是我的神父。

看清了来人之后我快步上前张开臂膀拥住他。完完全全扑了个空，手掌触到的只有自己的体温。去他狗屁的幻觉。真他妈恶心挥之不去的幻觉。

“你没事？”

有人上前了一步，一把扶住即将跌坐在地上的我。

OK，管他妈的是不是本人了。我像个傻子似的朝他笑起来，把他搂入怀中。“看，神父，你得爱上我了。”

他试图推开我，我死死按着他不让他走。“……住嘴。”他越挣扎，我越用力。他到底是个年长我的男人，然而常年的苦修和禁欲让他身形日渐消瘦。而十二岁起就在轮渡码头干活儿的我，就算我再喝一吨伏特加都能毫不费劲儿地压倒他。

但他最后还是把我推开了。因为他扳过我的摔破了的酒瓶肚抵在我的小腹。“放手吧，我的孩子。”噢，神父，声线大可不必颤抖，这才是你。

他开始往回走。我吐着酒气，即使不能趴在他身上也依然一路不依不挠地跟在他身后。这个点儿罗萨阿诺的街道在沉睡。只有不晓得哪个偏僻一隅以快活为食的生物仍在恣肆挥霍。固执不化不发一语的神父，与这静悄悄的黑夜如此格格不入又像是回到归处。我一直说个没完。他从不回头也不应答。

我终于被惹怒。大吼道，你明明可以直接发火一脚把我踹开指着我名字让我滚，为什么不？主连你这点儿权力都要剥夺么？神父？

还有，就承认吧，你也一直在注意着我，一直，一直。

他已经走到市镇的边缘，停下脚步。面前就是稀稀拉拉的乡间宅邸和宽阔无垠的田野。

“………我赤身出于母胎。”神父突然开口，以吟唱的语调，“也必赤身归回。当末日来临，信者都会被净身提去到耶稣身边免于此难，留下其他人饱尝痛苦与死亡。”

“而我，也只会是被留在原处的那个。”

他对着这月下原野独自低喃，看起来只是同这个的夜晚失路的夜晚倾诉。

“都是狗屁。”我大声驳斥。“自私的，狭隘的伪神。”

“如果你信仰的主在末日来临时不能救赎所有人，那么他本来就是不公平的。”

所以我不信耶稣不信玛丽不信约翰不信马太。而如果末日来临，只有你。可以让我得救。……

我不知道神父什么时候离去，我又是如何在麦田旁闻着泥土与化肥的味道睡着。等到我唤回一点儿清醒的意识，深夜降临的神父仿佛伸手永远不可触及的梦境。

○.

我花了一整晚用废报纸折了数十只纸飞机确保每一只都能飞越罗萨阿诺的绝大多数后院一头栽进卧房拉窗里。在黎明到来前将它们一一送去我认识的那些男孩儿家里，那些我尚在镇上教会学校上学时有过交集的同学，自我们认识以来我便发现有多少人在自家屋子里扮演乖宝宝却愿意让一头涎液四流的猛兽在身体里生长了好久，背着傻透了的羊皮包每每撞见我搂着镇上美人从来不懂得克制眼神里的羡艳，而我愿行一善。当然，还少不了厮混在一起的伍德、埃德姆、卢克还有费利克斯一伙人。他们好歹比那帮家伙有着多出那么一点儿睾丸酮。除此之外我还留了一只飞机在巴罗斯，飞机卡在雕花栅栏上的姿态有点危险。伍德自从知道我和埃德姆瞒着他自个儿嗨过好几次后相当不满，整个假期他快被他那唠叨又暴力的父亲给逼疯，偏偏如今只有杰西可以给他开一扇足以冲破囚笼的出口。于是这次他也总算知趣地不对我邀请杰西这事儿抱怨连天。

我为这一天的到来实在是做了足够久的准备抱有足够大的期待。太阳刚一西沉我便早早来到聚起来的梗叶堆旁，轻轻擦亮一根火柴，指尖一弹掷进堆中。小小的火苗，一开始只像教堂灯座上的烛光，最后变成无法收场的罗马焰筒，旋转喷薄燃烧升腾，一不注意就叫人盯得如痴如醉。

埃德姆和菲力第一个到。“保佑这帮小卵蛋们别迟到，尤其是雏德仔和那个flasher。”他们相视着调笑，又一齐对我投来赞许的目光，“这儿的空气真他妈的好，所以说为什么之前所有人都只会躲在黑漆漆的角落里羞耻地享乐。”

其他参加者陆陆续续到来，除了年龄未知不嗑药时行动有如老头儿般慵懒散漫的杰西，我那同样怀着期望而来的同伴们都还算准时 。我抬头望望头顶连块成片的火烧云，余光中雀跃的焰火在朝这同一色盘倒出的天空屡探出手，整个天地此刻只有壮烈的红色。

人生亦该如此，不是吗？

我一步步走近同样被染成橘红的麦田，盘腿坐下。霞风吹过，拂来虫鸣，时而麦尖轻触到我的鼻梁和眼睫挠得人心痒难耐。没人知道我愿将这样一幅画永永远远赠给何人。

神父。我相信你不会食言，也相信你一定正惊叹着这画面。

○.

伍德是第一个反应过来开始骂骂咧咧并试图伸手拽住我的人，被我一把甩开。其他人还沉浸杜冷丁和美沙酮带给他们的狂笑和癫迷中，东倒西歪在地里滚来滚去，根本无暇顾及任何。夜幕拉下，篝火也熄灭，原地只剩白烟一缕和要乘烟旅行的灵魂一堆。

“你真他妈的是疯了！！”伍德瞪大了眼，咬牙切齿地冲我怒吼，“你当真——！”

“我什么时候说过谎话？”我弯腰捡起脚边的外套，在瞥见伍德面前那几乎只推进了一根鼻毛不到的针管实在不想忍耐地爆笑出声。“至少我从不勉强，只要我想就一定能做到。”

“我不介意你跟来，伍德。这绝对会是个值得回味的晚上。神父还在等我，拜啦。”我朝他挥手，倒是杰西投给我一个复杂的眼神。但这帮人现在再无法叫我分心了。

佩奥特碱着实给了我很大的胆量。一个人横跨寂静无人的麦田徒步两英里，和那一晚一样只有孤冷月光相伴，初生的赤子，总是睁大眼怀着无畏与期盼等待父亲的出现。

圣西塞罗教堂高耸塔楼的十字架在夜色中隐匿了形状，二层的浮雕不再折射乳白的光泽，从微敞的正门往望去，一眼就能看到门缝之间的圣堂中央有一个跪拜的身影。

那脊背弯曲的弧度，都与罗萨阿诺的教堂第一次沾上流浪教士的呼吸那时别无二致。在他身后同样有一双窥探的眸，是来自深渊的凝视。

而来自渊底的我仿佛又一次看到希望之光。我又一次忍不住骂道。God.我的生命和这个人的生命是相连的。

○.

快要烧尽的灯油还在玻璃罩里苟延残喘，火机点燃烟头在空气中描绘出烟雾缭绕的地平线。这个勉强可以称之为住所的阁楼，薄薄的木板上如世界拼图一样散了满满一地的纸张：加油站撕下的海报美女。几百年前遗留下来的作文集。诗歌，用棕色鞋油和深红鼻血抄誊的漂亮字句。颤抖的乌云筑起无与伦比的死巷而脑海中的闪电冲往加拿大和培特森，照亮这两极之间死寂的时光世界。摩根一般可信的大厅，后院绿树墓地上的黎明，屋顶上的醉态， 兜风驶过市镇上嗜茶的小店时那霓虹一般耀眼的车灯，太阳和月亮和布鲁克林呼啸黄昏里树木的摇撼， 垃圾箱的怒吼和最温和的思维之光*…… 还有报纸。

不同于印花一般诗行里的斑斓人间，区区黄底黑字机械罗马体的裁剪拼接——

“抱歉，我来晚了，神父。”

神父停止了祈祷。他从刚才便听见我逐渐走近的脚步声，这才抬头望向我。

“你果然还在等着我。这是比在今天成为一个大人更让我开心的一件事，真的。”

我先是用两手压在他的铬手的肩膀上阻止了他的起身，接着伏下脸用嘴直接阻止了他接下来的话语。

他在颤抖，出于诧异、愤怒还是别的什么。随便都好。快速舔过那一条条沟壑般的唇纹后我的舌头抓住空隙侵入了他的牙关想要把他僵硬地缩在腔里的舌邀出来共舞。这个过程有点费力，漏出唾液蹭满了我俩大半个下巴。

就在我差一点得逞之时，神父一拳揍开了我。狠狠地。突出的指关节使出的劲儿让我的颧骨和下颚痛得几乎是错了位。

“为什么！”我大吼，抬高的声线触碰到穹隆，又波浪一样起起伏伏地传回我耳中。

“为什么？？”他捂着嘴的震惊模样活像个失去了贞节的娘们儿，但那额前的青筋和紧皱的眉头，我明白，我已经彻底激恼了他。“到此为止吧，阿尔弗雷德，让这一场闹剧收尾………”

“这哪里是闹剧？？？神父！你的真心告诉我你不是这么想的。”

他继续摇头，“我——是个戴罪之人，我选择这条路的理由你永远不可能理解。所以拜托，如果你闹够了，就结束这一切，这样的玩弄，对你我都毫无意义。”

“我怎么不能理解！你解救我，所以我解救你。就是这么简单。”我咬牙，“你明明也有绝不能拒绝我的理由。不然你又是为什么跟个白痴一样在这个无聊的地方，苦苦等待我，从早到晚，就他妈的只是他妈的为给我做一个他妈的生日祷文？？你自己不觉得可笑吗，神父？”

“是你一而再再而三地在勾引我，我推开你，但没有用。你还是会像这样自以为是恬不知耻的冲上来……”

“哈哈哈……”我抱着肚子笑起来，“看看你自己，神父，你刚才说话的样子跟我这样的世俗崽子又有什么两样？”

我不管不顾地又一次扑过去，捧起他的脑袋吻住他。他上一秒为了反驳我而微张的嘴唇让我的这次进攻更加轻而易举。我和他互相大张着嘴简直像是抢食，直到他开始咳嗽不止，我放开他。

“该死，你……”玛瑙绿真正的主人，以从未如此近的距离注视着我，牵引我沦陷。

“麦斯卡林。”我笑起来，手指抚上他额前和眉间的毛发，忍不住将吻落在那片勾人的海。“你会爱上的。还有那之后的我。”

我一边开始扒他深色的祭服一边在他耳旁用力地低语，“你该抛下这十几年来这一切，神父，你根本就不适合。就是现在了。因为有我出现在你面前。我就是你的出口。”

○.

我把他按在祭台上双手环着他细得真跟个女人似的腰肢，他双腿大开着搭在我的臀根两旁，目光开始涣散嘴中支吾呻吟，在我们肉体相连的地方我的阴茎正在卖力地往那个从未有人造访的密穴抽插，两块儿睾丸配合地在他的臀肉上颇有节奏地拍打。

阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德……

看看，看看。什么神父，最后也不过一个普通的，贪欲的，普通人。

他迷糊中念叨起我的名字，用染上十足情欲的下流语调。差不多这个时候了，我那终其一生都不可能逃脱的幻境。背景不再是白天镇上那群无知的无法倾听心跳声的羔羊们朝拜的圣西斯塞罗。身下的平台变得透明变得罗盘一样斗转星移。我和他一起在空中在云端当着迁徙半球的候鸟激烈地做爱。

随后。世界是堵墙，它开始碎裂崩塌。

从地底窜起的火焰像是急速喷发的欲望，顷刻间把天地都熔为一烬。终于只剩下那个小小的阁楼。墙壁间流着猩红液体般的火星。灯油摔落木板烧起一切。那些每个时代之下无可避免的惨剧，黄底黑字的枯燥对白是十年前唯一的证词。

家庭。刺杀。尸首分离。

火。火。火。统统燃尽。

射精的那一刻我的胸腔被温暖彻彻底底填满了。仿佛出生迄今从未如此完整过。所有迷幻念想都烟消云散。苦痛欢乐都不足一谈。不用再去无数个梦境构筑的快感轨道上找寻浑身的知觉，他们已经踏踏实实地如数回归。动人的眼泪应声而落。在这一刻。

这样一股无可比拟的极限高潮来自于身下人的痉挛，我捧着他表情扭曲的脸，凑近了过去——

——你还没认出我来么，亚瑟·柯克兰？我笑着，泣不成声，对他说。

有一滴眼泪，从我的指尖溢出。

○.

夏天的蝉鸣嘈杂得震耳欲聋。田地上方总有不知疲倦的风刮过。八月来临的时候，我正戴着草帽逗弄麦尖上一只折了翅的蜻蜓，无论在哪里打闲工都必须懂得自找乐子。

埃德姆做完另一边的活儿从镇上的小路过来叫我吃午餐。卢克和伍德在这个假期过后都要被送出罗萨，读他们不想去也得去的大学，我们不再怎么见面。

伍德即将离开，埃德姆和我不知为何也讨厌起杰西。也许是他那并不精致的五官还非要自作风情地挤眉弄眼，引人生厌。埃德姆相信他总有法子搞到别的快活药，但总之也不想再跟queer（他现在也这样说了）打交道。

“我听说你曾经当着他的面手淫，求你千万别和我说你是被他视奸高潮。”他说这话时，一脸作呕。

“当然不是，他除了给了我当着那么多人掏鸟的勇气，别的都跟他不相干。”我说的都是实话。

看起来是罗萨阿诺如常的一天。女人们穿着裙子戴着丝巾在街上出现无非是买卖，货品或者她们自己。男人们则后面色迷迷打量她们的屁股，琢磨着今天买镇里哪匹马或者狗。

我一路嚼着麦叶子玩儿，西海岸很快也要迎来丰收的时节。

“又是一年。”我自言自语。没想到埃德姆接了我的话茬，“总有人离开。——或者已经离开。”他给了我一个感慨的眼神，鬼知道他那边又是个什么情况，埃德姆和伍德他们不一样，快三十岁的他靠着救济金吃饭已经好几年了，谁让他手里一有钱就二话不说献给了杰西那样的毒贩子。

不过，他说的也对。我不再去教堂，可是据说罗萨阿诺的那一位神父再也没有出现。

○.

接下来的一天我还是去敲了神父，哦不，亚瑟·柯克兰的那间偏僻木屋的门。感觉自己是去拜访一个另一个世界的人，他穿越时空而来，十年前的今天，叩开门的是他。

无人应答。倒也意料之中。想想看，还有什么留在这里的理由呢？一个人最大的悲哀莫过于丢失他所看重的。一个渴望走进光明下的亡命之徒最看重的又是什么呢？无非那点卑微的，不值一提的，愚蠢的，让他觉得可以一切从头来过的信仰。

而那本就不可能存在。

我绕到屋子侧边从布满灰尘的轩窗往里打量。屋子里乱七八糟的东西到处都是，不像是住客收拾之后离开的迹象。我又回到正门前，狠狠把它踹开。

这摆了一地的废纸让我想到自己的时代拼图。我往里走了几步，从窗棂透出的光线只能照亮里屋的一小块儿地方，在那里有个唯一保持整齐的木桌，上面还好好放着我做的那个挂坠。那的确是我母亲生前最喜欢的。十年前的这个季节，她去世的时候，还戴着它。

桌上有一页没有写完的信笺纸。晦暗的光影，浮尘勾勒出亚瑟·柯克兰的轮廓。我看到他在这里伏案书写。

那个孩子来了。他从死亡的地狱来。他亵渎一切并嘲笑着我。他让我无法如愿。  
  
被撒旦驱使的我。让那家人无法以完整的身体去见主，主也不应接受我的灵魂。*

是时候了。

写到这里，他搁下了笔，然后转过脸，给了我一个微笑。这是我第一次见到他笑。

我顺着他收回的视线望去，窗外是湛蓝的天，和涛声不断浪花持续拍打着崖壁的大海。

○.

我转身就飞奔出了木屋往崖边撒腿跑去，仿佛那里有着我的出口。前所未有的心焦像头顶烈日一样烧灼着我的心脏，不由得破口大骂：

不，别去！亚瑟·柯克兰！！去你妈的！！混球！！无赖！！！  
  
你以为这样你就能获得救赎了吗？？？

死亡是最不值钱的惩罚。而你怎么能？！你别想——你别想——就这么算了！！  
  
筋疲力竭声带哑裂胸腔都濒临爆裂。可我能做的，也惟有像这样在烈阳下发狂似的无助恸哭哀嚎咆哮，甩开臂膀向悬崖上的那个罪人拼了命不顾一切奔跑。  
  
  
再一次。  
  
  
我远远地看见神父那一头从未如此耀眼的灼灼金发出现在视野边缘，无论我如何凄厉嘶哑地大喊着他的名字，他都没有回身。

最后，我最后的那一线光芒，彻底融化在这吞噬一切的夏日热浪之中。  


而我，再一次一无所有。  
And once again I lost everything.

-END-

注解：  
*意大利语：亲爱的，我来晚了。（翻译有错请无视）  
*主日可不用忏悔礼、垂怜礼  
*意大利语：血液的针头上串联多少岁月？/原句出自威廉·巴勒斯《裸体午餐》（翻译有错请无视）  
*LSA，致幻牵牛花  
*意大利语：亲爱的  
*出自艾伦·金斯堡《嚎叫》  
*死者要以完整的尸体才能在审判日见到上帝，自杀者也不行  
*queer、果子、妖精；flasher 即同性者、露阴癖（侮称）


End file.
